


Missing Scene from 'Duane Barry'

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: What might have happened after the now legendary 'red speedo' scene.





	Missing Scene from 'Duane Barry'

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Missing Scene from Duane Barry by Nicole B.

From Tue Feb 18 10:04:34 1997  
(1/1) Missing Scene from Duane Barry   
by Nicole B.  
  
Please do forward to ATXC and please archive.  
NC - 17 Mulder/Krycek slash story  
WARNING: THIS IS SLASH! Which means, a graphic depiction of sex between members of the same gender. If you are a minor, or of delicate sensibilities, or just not a fan of this sort of thing, hit that 'delete' button NOW! You have been warned, so please do not flame me for content.  
Classification: S/A   
Summary: A Missing Scene from 'Duane Barry', regarding what *might* have happened right after the now legendary 'red Speedo' scene.....  
Feedback? Yes, please. :) 

* * *

Missing Scene from Duane Barry   
By Nicole B. 

Alex ran one finger between the too tight collar of his Sears white dress shirt and his throat, tugging unhappily at the constricting fabric. He felt like he was being strangled, but he knew his shirt collar wasn't the real culprit. Alex Krycek was being suffocated by guilt. 

He drew a deep breath and pushed his way through the heavy metal double doors leading into the bureau's natatorium. He paused for a moment on the catwalk suspended high above the Olympic sized swimming pool below to gather his courage, resting one hand on the rail. He looked down onto the pool below, watching as Mulder swam laps. He could see a flash of red in the crystalline blue water from his vantage point, could see the bunch of powerful muscles in Mulder's lean arms and back as he stroked powerfully through the water. He made the exercise seem utterly effortless, cutting through the water with dolphinlike grace. 

Doing what he'd been ordered to do, deceive and inveigle the man swimming in the pool below, was becoming more difficult for Alex every day. When the man Mulder called Cancerman had first offered him this assignment, to become Mulder's partner and keep an eye on him, he'd been absurdly grateful, and jumped at the chance. Alex Krycek had admired Mulder for years, ever since first learning of his existence while at the academy. He admired Mulder the man, for reasons he dared not allow himself to contemplate, but he also admired Mulder's sure and certain dedication to his cause. Alex often wished he were as dedicated to the cause that had become his own, the cause his boss told him was necessary, a cause that must succeed, less the provincial citizens of this iniquitous world be granted truths they were ill equipped to handle. 

Krycek had thought that his assignment would amount to no more than what the nicotine dependent bastard had said it would be, reporting back to him and his cronies on Mulder's movements. By the time he'd discovered the truth, that much more than that was expected of him, it was too late to back out. 

He knew he had to do what they wanted, if he dared to refuse, *someone* would make sure that Mulder learned the truth, that the man he considered an ally and was beginning to accept as a partner was a plant, a mole sent to spy on him, and Alex couldn't bear the thought of that. Trust came much too hard for Mulder, Alex knew that having his confidence betrayed was one thing Mulder would never be able to forgive. They had him now, had him by the balls, and they knew it. 

He wondered for a moment if perhaps it really wasn't too late, that maybe he could still confess to Mulder, tell him everything and beg for forgiveness, tell him he'd only taken the assignment as a way to be close to Mulder, that he'd never meant to hurt him....Alex sighed. He knew he could never do that. Whether he found out from Alex or someone else, Mulder would never forgive him. 

With an effort Alex arranged his features carefully into what he'd come to think of as his 'game face', a mask he found himself having to affect more and more often of late, a mask designed to convince Mulder that Alex Krycek was nothing but an eager novice, a wide eyed innocent who was no more than he seemed to be, certainly not a threat, not a man who would ever give him cause for fear or suspicion. Alex sighed again and began making his way down the long flight of stairs to the pool area. 

Alex walked to the edge of the pool, calling out "Agent Mulder." As soon as the words left his lips, he wondered where the uncommon formal usage of Mulder's title came from. He hadn't called Mulder by his title since their first day of working together. He wondered if unconsciously he was already attempting to put space between them, distance necessary for his own emotional survival. 

Mulder glided smoothly to the edge of the pool and looked up at his handsome young partner. 

"Krycek, what's up?" 

Alex began reciting the facts of the case by rote, somehow managing to keep his game face carefully neutral as he watched Mulder haul himself gracefully from the pool. Krycek tagged along behind him, trying not to be obvious as he watched the lissome sway of Mulder's hips, the movement of his tight buttocks inside the ludicrously tiny swimsuit. He was dismayed to feel himself growing hard. He watched as Mulder dried himself, allowing himself a tiny smile at the sight of Mulder's hair standing on end after the rough toweling. He looked utterly irresistible. 

Mulder gathered his belongings and began to stride toward the locker room. "Come with me, Krycek. You can finish filling me in while I get dressed." 

The idea of watching Mulder get dressed feeling as he currently did was very disconcerting to Alex. He prayed for the strength to keep his lustful feelings as secret as his treachery. He followed Mulder to the locker room, his heart and his tread heavy. 

Alex watched Mulder work the combination on his locker, his eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of this beautiful, preternaturally lean creature. Mulder seemed blithely unaware of the effect he had on most people, men and women who responded to his wry wit and heroic mien as readily as they did to his quirky, appealing looks. Certainly he was unaware of what effect he had on Alex, who was forced to work with him in painfully close quarters day after day and keep his feelings carefully hidden. 

Alex wondered sometimes how Mulder could be so dense as not to notice how closely Alex stood to him when they spoke, how closely he sat by his side as they worked at the same computer terminal, how intently he searched Mulder's hazel eyes with his own. He seemed utterly oblivious to the attention Alex paid him, attention which seemed painfully obvious to Alex, as obvious as his helplessness to do anything about it. 

Mulder drew his clothes from the locker and tossed them casually on the bench next to him before peeling off the swimsuit with one fluid motion. Alex couldn't cover the strangled gasp that this sight tore from his throat, and Mulder looked up at him sharply. 

"What's wrong, Alex?" 

Alex coughed vigorously into his fist. "Nothing, Mulder. I think I'm coming down with something...." 

Mulder gazed at him thoughtfully. Alex wished desperately that the man would cover himself, how could he expect Alex to behave normally when that marvelous unclothed form teased him with its hopeless proximity? Alex looked at the floor, hoping that Mulder would accept his lame excuse and not question him further. 

Instead, the unbelievable happened. Alex looked up through the thick curtain of his lashes to check on Mulder's progress, praying he at least had his boxers on by now, and twitched with surprise when he realized that Mulder was standing right in front of him. 

"Maybe you have a fever," Mulder said softly, and touched the inside of his wrist to Alex's forehead. Alex closed his eyes at the moment of contact, feeling his heart begin to race. This couldn't be happening, this *wasn't* happening, not what he thought, Mulder was just being solicitous to a colleague, there was nothing more to the gesture than the obvious.... 

"Hmmm, I can't tell for certain with my wrist, but you do feel a bit warm....my mother used to say the only way to tell for sure if someone has a fever is to test with the lips...do you mind if I test you with my lips, Alex?" 

Alex's ears began to roar. Somehow he found his voice and croaked "Sure...." 

Mulder's lips brushed his cheek with a feather light touch. The feel of those warm full lips against his skin wrung a helpless moan from Alex. 

"Are you in pain, Alex? You're moaning....where do you hurt?" Strong but gentle fingers suddenly closed over his burning cock through his pants. "Is it here, Alex? Here's where you hurt, am I right? Or is the pain more an....ache?" 

Alex groaned, louder this time, and thrust against Mulder's palm. He felt Mulder's clever fingers begin to slowly draw his zipper down, then reach inside to push down his briefs and draw him out. Alex felt dazed. He stood there fully dressed, his throbbing erection thrusting painfully out through his open fly, being caressed by his unabashedly naked partner. The situation struck him as being almost funny, but he had no desire to laugh. 

Mulder moved closer and pressed their bodies together, pinning Alex's erection between their bodies. "I'm not sure, Alex....I think you could be feverish, um hmm...you certainly feel very warm to me, Alex, very warm...." and then his lips closed over Alex's. Alex could smell chlorine from the pool water and the faint lingering aroma of Mulder's spicy cologne. Alex's knees were growing weak, and he wondered if he would be able to remain standing without support. As if Mulder sensed his growing weakness, he circled Alex's body with his arms and drew him close, thrusting his tongue greedily into Alex's mouth, claiming it like it was no less than his right. Alex wondered dazedly how this could have happened, it was so sudden, how long had Mulder known.....? and then he was kissing Mulder back, fiercely and possessively, the way he'd wanted to kiss him for longer now than he could remember. 

Mulder tore his mouth away and pushed Alex gently against the wall behind him. Slowly he sank to his knees, running his hands down from Alex's neck to his waist. He slowly unbuckled Alex's belt and loosed the button on his pants, pushing them down along with his briefs, allowing them to fall to his feet and puddle on the floor. He paused there for a long moment, hands gripping Alex's hips tightly, strong fingers kneading his buttocks, parted lips mere inches away from his aching cock, teasing him with anticipation. The feel of Mulder's warm fingers on his skin sent electric shocks of pleasure though Alex's body. He wondered if he could possibly really be doing this, leaning against a wall in the bureau's locker room in the middle of a workday afternoon, when anyone could walk in, about to be drawn into the blessed recesses of his partner's beautiful and no doubt very talented mouth. He and Mulder had a job to do, they were supposed to be on their way to that travel agency right now, what if someone came looking for them because they hadn't shown up, what if.....and Mulder's lips closed around him and drove all coherent thoughts from his head. 

Mulder rolled his tongue around Alex's cock, twirling and swirling it like he was eating an ice cream cone, lapping delicately at the drops of precum leaking steadily from the tip of Alex's cock, twirling the tip of his tongue around the head and then trailing it along the underside, lapping at the silky skin with the delicacy and self satisfaction of a cat lapping cream. The fingers of one hand gently closed around Alex's cock and began to massage it almost casually, running up and down the length with a practiced touch, while the other hand circled his balls and cupped them, rolling them and then squeezing them gently. 

Alex tried to thrust himself into Mulder's mouth, but Mulder teasingly pulled away. Alex squirmed against the wall, tortured by the roughly gentle caresses of Mulder's talented hands on his balls and his equally talented tongue on his cock. Just when he thought he would lose his mind from frustrated desire, Mulder opened his mouth and consumed him, taking him in with one smooth motion that left Alex gasping with pleasure. He began to thrust helplessly into the welcoming mouth, and Mulder met each one with ease, leaning into him until Alex could feel Mulder's face pressed into the crisp curls around his groin with each thrust of his hips. He moved faster and harder, gripping the short, damp locks of Mulder's hair, looking down and watching with fascination the sight of his cock appearing and disappearing between those swollen, pouty lips. 

Mulder's clever fingers continued to milk him, while the soft, tight tissues of his throat squeezed him in their merciless grip. His breathing came in ragged gasps, he could feel his balls drawing up toward his body, could feel the blood pounding in his veins, could feel the essence of him rushing into his belly, gathering there and then he was shouting, and lights flared behind his closed lids and he was coming, exploding with seemingly endless convulsions into the mouth still eagerly closed around him, convulsions like the heavy chills accompanying some horrible virus, convulsions that left him trembling on untrustworthy legs. 

Mulder gave his cock one last affectionate squeeze before allowing it to slide from his mouth. He tenderly pulled Alex's pants up for him, casually tucking Alex's cock back into his briefs. Alex couldn't hold back a whimper as Mulder's fingers teasingly stroked the over sensitized flesh one last time. Mulder got briskly to his feet and kissed Alex, forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth and depositing a bit of his own semen there onto his tongue. Alex shivered, and wondered how many other ways this man would find to tear down his carefully constructed defenses and leave him a hollow vessel, just waiting for Mulder to fill him. 

Mulder broke the kiss and turned away, leaving Alex leaning dazed and confused against the cool tile wall. "Mulder?" 

Mulder turned from where he stood, calmly pulling on his boxers. "Yes, Alex?" 

"I...." Alex paused, unsure of what he could possibly say, what could possibly make any sort of sense in the context of what had just happened. Now that his passion was fading, he was seized once again with a horrible sense of guilt, guilt at allowing Mulder to do what he had just done, knowing that he was unworthy of Mulder's attention. He was a rat, a betrayer of trust, a traitor. He was suddenly filled with self loathing as bitter as bile in his throat. Alex felt his eyes fill with tears, and turned away quickly before Mulder could see them. "Nothing. We'd better be going. I'm going to wait for you outside." Three quick strides across the floor and he was through the door and out of the room, away from Mulder's perceptive gaze. 

Mulder slowly finished dressing. Maybe he'd made a mistake. He'd thought that Alex wanted him, that the signals he'd been getting from his ingenuous young partner were unmistakable. He'd seen the expression in Krycek's wide guileless green eyes when Alex didn't think he was looking, had seen the hungry looks he'd been giving him almost from the moment they met. He'd resisted Alex's charms much longer than he'd thought possible, unwilling to make a move before he was sure, before he could be certain that the captivating young man possessed of careless feline grace would not reject him. Now he wondered if despite his care, he'd made his move too soon. 

Mulder finished dressing and left the locker room to find Krycek pacing outside. He looked up sharply at hearing Mulder approach, and Mulder could almost swear the young man had been crying. He felt an unease, and reached out to touch Alex's arm, but Alex stepped away. "Not now, Mulder, please. We'd better get going, they're waiting for us." 

Mulder dropped his hand and nodded. Something was bothering Krycek, and he was determined he'd find out what it was. If not today, then soon. After all, there was no rush. They had all the time in the world to work things out. He took the car keys from Krycek's outstretched palm and began walking to the exit.   
   
THE END 

Nicole B.  



End file.
